


A Touch of Madness

by ninjanna138



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Red Lyrium, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smutty Smut Smuttiness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanna138/pseuds/ninjanna138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen starts behaving rather strangely after being infected with red lyrium.  Ailla Trevelyan finds out firsthand how red lyrium twists the mind, turning innocent feelings to a raging, uncontrollable lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so um. Here's some shameless smut. Hope you like. This piece is in no way tied to my Effortless Riposte fic. I'm just basically using Ailla's name. Apologies if the writing seems dry; this is my first go at smutty literature. A practice run before I write some sexy stuffs for Effortless Riposte, you could say! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> ~ninjanna138

The Commander wasn’t himself ever since their return from the Shrine of Dumat.  Before they had reached Maddox, he was injured by a Red Templar, one whose arms were no longer human flesh but rather entirely composed of red lyrium sharpened to a point, creating two blades from its shoulders down.  It had slashed straight through the Commander’s armor, leaving a deep gash diagonally across his back.  Dorian had been with them, thankfully, so they were able to stop him from bleeding out.

A week had past since then and the Commander seemed to have a short supply in the ways of patience.  Ailla had walked along the battlements leading to his office, just to observe, and heard many poor scouts and messengers being on the arse end of the Commander’s roars of verbal abuse.  She could have sworn that she had heard glass shatter before a scout fled from the office.  

She knew the Commander was having a difficult time with his lyrium withdrawals and knowing that Samson was aiding the Elder One couldn’t have been easy.  Even so, his behavior was unacceptable.

“Inquisitor?”

Ailla was sitting on a bench in the garden, admiring the night sky.  She looked over her shoulder to see one of Cullen’s messengers standing behind her, looking a tad bit nervous.  “Yes?”

“The Commander is requesting you in his office, Your Worship.”

“Oh?”  Ailla raised her eyebrows at him.  “Did he say why?”

He gave a quick shake of his head. “No, Your Worship.”

Ailla sighed, standing from the bench and giving her arms a good, long stretch.  She turned to the messenger, giving him a small smile.  “Thank you.  Carry on.”

He gave her a short bow before leaving.  Ailla made her way out of the garden, taking the shortest path through Skyhold to get to the Commander’s office.  She had been meaning to talk to him, to see what was going on.  Maybe it was just something on his mind that was weighing heavy on him.  Ailla wasn’t exactly sure about where they stood - he was her advisor and she was his Inquisitor.  Whether they were actually friends or not, she couldn’t tell.  When his withdrawal symptoms seemed to be at their worst, he had opened up to her about what happened to him a the Circle Tower.  Perhaps he would do so again.

Just as she was about to ascend the staircase up to the battlements, she saw Dorian approaching, his expression somber.  “Are you meeting with the Commander?” he asked.

Ailla blinked at him.  “Yes.  Why?”

His eyebrows knitted together in concern.  “I would.. be careful around him.”

“What?  What do you mean?”

“I believe his behavior as of late is due to the injury he received from that Red Templar,” Dorian explained, folding his arms across his chest.  “Red lyrium is a nasty business, my friend.  People are driven mad just being around it and now it has made contact with his blood.”

Ailla swallowed, feeling her chest tighten with worry.  “Will he be alright?”

“The sooner I can take a look at him, the better.  When you’re finished in there, send him over to me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Of course.”  She turned to leave but Dorian gently grabbed a hold of her arm.  She glanced at him to find his entire face riddled with concern.  “Dorian..?”

His voice was quiet now, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear him.  “Red lyrium tends to amplify violence within a person.  It can twist their minds, create a depravity that may not have been there before.  Ailla, I see the way he looks at you sometimes…”

“I.. don’t understand,” she whispered, her stomach turning.  

Before the incident at the Shrine of Dumat, there were times she had noticed the Commander staring at her, then quickly glancing away once he realized he’d been caught.  She thought she saw him blushing but that couldn’t be right.  The great Commander of the Inquisition.  Blushing.  Because of her.  Ridiculous.  But a girl could dream, right?  Even though she wasn’t sure about what kind of rapport they had, that didn’t stop her from liking the Commander beyond friendship.  Who wouldn’t?  The man was handsome, confident, kind.  Well, with the exception of the last week.  On some nights, she couldn’t help but fall asleep with a fantasy or two of him taking her roughly in her bed.  

And now - what?  Dorian was afraid he was going to do something unsavory?

“Just.. take care of yourself,” he muttered, reluctantly releasing her arm.

Ailla gave him a warm smile.  “I’m sure everything will be fine, Dorian.  Get some rest, okay?  It’s been a long day.”

They went their separate ways then, and Ailla took the staircase up to the battlements.  Even with what she just told Dorian, she felt increasingly nervous with each step she took toward the Commander’s office.  Why did he want to meet with her now?  He hadn’t spoken a single word to her that week save for the daily meetings in the war room and even then, his mood was short.

Ailla slowly opened the door to his office, closing it behind her out of habit.  She gasped at the sight of him, her hands flying to her mouth.  He wasn’t wearing his armor or his coat, leaving the upper half of his body bare, his bottom half still dressed in black trousers.  He had his back facing her as he clutched at the edge of his desk.  Across his back, Ailla could see that his wound had scarred over but not with his own tissue.  Instead, it was encrusted with crystals of red lyrium, creating a jagged laceration from his right shoulder to his lower left side.

“Maker!” Ailla breathed.  She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she turned around to open the door.  “Commander, you have to see Dorian right away.  He can help, he can-”

Ailla heard his footsteps fast approaching and she jumped as his hand slammed against the door above her head.  Her entire body became rigid, her hand frozen on the handle.  She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he stood behind her.  His body couldn’t have been more than a few inches from hers.

“There’s no need,” he said in a low voice, slowly removing his hand from the door but not stepping back any further.  She felt his breath hot against her neck, causing the tiny hairs on her skin to stand.  “I simply wanted to talk.”

Maker, Dorian was right.

She inhaled deeply, using some effort to keep her breathing even.  The red lyrium was indeed having adverse effects on the Commander.  He was a respectable man and he would have never crossed a boundary like this in his lifetime.  Ailla tried to force her shoulders to relax, knowing that she needed to keep a level head and show it too.  One of her own people was in trouble and a possible hazard to the others in Skyhold.  Something needed to be done.  

Slowly, she turned around, trying to ignore the heat that filled her cheeks when her shoulder brushed against his bare chest.  She slipped out from in front of him, putting several feet of distance in between them.  “Commander, you need help.  The red lyrium will consume you.”  

He gave her a lazy smirk, tilting his chin up.  Her heart fluttered inside of her chest, despite how tense the rest of her felt.  Why did he have to be so damned handsome?  Before she could help herself, her eyes traveled to his sculpted torso that thinned slightly from his broad chest to his waist that harbored his defined abdominals.  A light overlay of blonde hair spanned across his chest, a particular thick line of it forming at his stomach, trailing down and disappearing into the band of his trousers.

“Inquisitor, you seem distracted.”

His voice broke her out of her impropriety.  She shook her head, clearing her throat as she averted her gaze to the side.  Her face was burning up.  “I.. Forgive me, Commande-”

The corner of lips pulled up into a wider smirk, showing his teeth now.  “I disagree with you, Inquisitor.”  He glanced down at his hands, which he slowly closed over and over again into fists.  “I believe the red lyrium helps.  I haven’t experienced any pain in days, and it’s had me feeling more… daring.”

Ailla swallowed again, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  “Daring…?”

The Commander nodded, taking slow, deliberate steps toward her now.  “That’s right.  At first, I had fallen head first for your beauty from the minute I saw you.  I am certain many men have.  But now I know just how strong you are, how much spirit you have.  And I knew that I had to make you _mine_.”  

Ailla’s eyes widened as his advancement backed her into another wall.  She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Red lyrium or not, he.. wanted her?

He went on, “But I was too cowardly.  I didn’t know how to approach you, even though I knew you wanted me just as badly.”

“I.. I don’t know what you mean,” she whispered, her breath quivering

The Commander chuckled huskily and she shuddered at the sound. "I believe you do." He gently took her chin in between his fingers and tilted her face up so she would look at him, and she saw now that his golden eyes were tinted with a deep red.  He brought his face closer to hers, their noses nearly touching, and whispered, “I’m not going to hurt you, Inquisitor.  You can relax.  I simply want to give you what you and I both want.  Is that so terrible?”

His lips were against hers before she could say anything.  They were warm and wet as he took her bottom lip gingerly in between his teeth.  Her first response was to shove him away, then punch him as hard as she could.  Her hands had flown to his chest to do just that but...  Maker, how many times had she imagined this?  “Commander… please..” she murmured against his lips, wanting him to stop, not wanting him to stop.  Her mind was spinning with confusion.

He slowly pulled away from and to her surprise, his eyes were somewhat gentle despite the lust that writhed within them.  They searched her face as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, trailing them down the side of her neck.  His touch sent a chill through her entire body and she found herself wanting more of it.  “Stop me, if you wish,” he whispered as his fingers traced down to her clavicle, caressing against the side of her breast.

She could feel the heat pulsing inside of her belly, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.  His chest beneath her fingertips was so solid and she suppressed the desire to run her hands all over it.

The Commander’s hands found their way to her hips and he pulled her against him.  Ailla bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping, feeling how hard he was through his leather breeches.  The heat in her stomach only grew hotter, pulsing into her pelvis and pooling in between her legs.  Maker, he was right - she wanted this desperately.  Despite her better judgment, she didn’t want him to stop, not until she was completely undone by him.

As if sensing her thoughts, he gave her that same lazy smirk and pressed his lower body into hers, forcing her arse back into the wall.  “Tell me what you want, Inquisitor..”

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, “I want you..”

“How badly?” he teased her lips with his, bringing them in closer just to pull them away.  She felt the tips of his fingers barely slip up inside of her tunic, caressing the divot of her hips.

“Maker, so badly,” she breathed, tilting her head back as his hands moved higher along her waist, pushing her tunic up and leaving her midriff bare.  His touch was inebriating and she was quickly falling into a drunken stupor.  She wanted _more_.  

“How about I make you a deal?” His voice lowered into a quiet growl.  “I’ll give you want you want…”  He lifted her tunic up past her breasts, leaving it resting atop her chest.  He gently cupped her breasts, grazing his thumbs over her peaks, hardening them with his touch.  She couldn’t stop the reticent moan that escaped past her lips.  He went on, “...if you do everything I say, without question.”

Ailla slowly met his gaze with wide eyes, swallowing hard.  “I… I don’t know…”

“I won’t hurt you, Inquisitor.  You have my word.  Don’t you trust me?”  He kissed her once, barely brushing her lips with his.

“I.. yes..” She wasn’t sure why but she did.  Or maybe she just wanted to believe that she did.

“Good... Now close your eyes.”

She reluctantly did as she was told, trying not to feel too vulnerable without her sight.  Her heart was hummingbird wings inside of her chest as he slowly pulled her tunic over her head, tossing it aside.  Before she could lower her arms, he seized her slender wrists in one hand and forced them against the wall above her head.  His grip wasn’t tight enough to cause any pain.. unless she decided to struggle.  Ailla felt her body tense, her instincts telling her to do just that but, as if sensing it, he tightened his grip.

“Don’t fight me,” he ordered, the authority in his voice making her shrink.  She was trembling now as his free hand worked its way from her breast, slowly up to her neck, his fingers creating a noose around it.  She whimpered as he lightly compressed his grasp around her throat.  Again, he kissed her softly, just once before pulling away, as if to reassure her.  “Shhh, shh.  You have the weight of the entire world on your shoulders, Inquisitor.  Let me relieve you of it, if only for tonight.  Do you know how you will help me do that?”

She swallowed hard. “How..?”  Her bottom lip was quivering as she breathed out the word.

Ailla gasped as his grip around her neck tightened further, still not enough to cause any pain or restrict her airways but he was making it a little more difficult to breath.  He growled out his answer, “If you submit to me without a single inhibition.  Do you think you can do that, Inquisitor?”

She couldn’t stop shaking, though it wasn’t out of fear; she was stunned at how arousing this all was, how he made her feel so utterly vulnerable.  Her voice was barely above a whisper, “Yes.”

“You belong to me tonight.”  He kissed her, so gently that it nearly broke her heart.  “Tell me the name of the man who lays claim to you tonight.”  Another kiss.  His tongue traced gently along her bottom lip, and she moaned quietly into his mouth.  He pulled away so she could answer.

“Cullen,” she sighed, his name rolling pleasantly off of her tongue.  She always referred to him as “Commander” and never by his first name.  “Cullen Rutherford.”

“Look at me, Ailla.”

She shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips.  That was the first time he hadn’t called her “Herald” or “Inquisitor.”  She wanted to hear him say it again.  Ailla opened her eyes, and his gaze immediately demanded the attention of hers.  Cullen relinquished his grasp on her neck, moving his hand to the front of her leggings and deftly unlacing them before letting go of her wrists.  He didn't protest when she hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders.  His fingers tucked into the band of her leggings and he slowly slid them down past her thighs, knees, calves, massaging his hands into her as he lowered himself onto one knee.  Once he had the garment around her ankles, he gently lifted each foot to remove the piece of clothing before tossing it away.

Ailla could feel her entire body heating up from the exposure, being left only in her bottom undergarment.  Cullen’s gaze raked over her body, his eyes hungry, and she tried not to feel so self-conscious.  As if hearing her thoughts, he lifted himself up, smoothing his hands up the side of her body as he kissed slowly up her stomach, along the valley of her breasts, until his lips eventually finding her neck.  Each kiss sent a wave of pleasure rippling to her pelvis.  “You are so beautiful, Ailla,” he muttered into her skin.  His breath was hot against her ear as he growled, “The things I want to do to you… The Maker would be ashamed of me.”

She couldn’t help her hands clutching tightly onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, as he reduced her to a hot lusty mess.  Her lower body squirmed beneath his, her desire for him seeping into the fabric of her panties.  AIlla didn’t know how much of this she could take.  She needed more.

Cullen chuckled at her eagerness, taking her face gently in his hands and kissing her with fervor.  He forced his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers.  Ailla could feel the smirk on his lips as she seemed to melt against him, her legs barely keeping her on her feet.  She dared to kiss him back this time, goading his tongue into her mouth before sucking on it gently.  A guttural moan rose from his chest, the sound sending tingles down her spine.  Cullen slid a hand up into her hair, entangling his fingers in the raven strands.  She released a muffled yelp when he moved his free hand away from her face and tucked it into her panties, sliding his middle finger along her slit and spreading her lips apart.  

“Maker’s breath, you’re so wet,” he muttered, continuing to move his finger up and down across her clit.  

“Cullen,” she whimpered, her legs trembling beneath her, his touch sending ripples of pleasure between her slick thighs. “Uhn.. Please..”

He obliged, sliding one finger inside of her and curling it against her most sensitive wall.  Ailla’s first reaction was to bury her face into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the emphatic moan that threatened to burst out of her.  Cullen didn’t seem to approve of this.  He gripped her hair taut in his hand and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up at him.  “Don’t you dare hide your face from me.”  He lowered his voice into warning grumble as he gave his order, one of which Ailla readily followed.  Her eyes were wide as she stared up at his hard face.  Still, as firm as he was being with her, he hadn’t inflicted an ounce of pain, and the thought made her chest swell.

Still holding her head back, his face softened.  He lowered his lips to her throat where her heart beat was the most prominent, suckling gently at her skin as he inserted a second finger into her, gliding it in and out, crooking them against that savory spot.  He pressed his thumb against her clit, circling it slowly to heighten her pleasure.  Ailla couldn’t contain herself, her feverish pants caught in between blissful moans.  Even at his steady pace, the pressure inside of her was already starting to build and the ache was nearly unbearable.

Cullen traced his lips up to her ear.  “Come for me, Ailla,” he commanded.  “I want to know how loud I can make you scream.”

Ailla shuddered, tightening her walls around him.  He fingers moved quicker now, creating a sleek, wet noise each time he entered her.  Ailla could hardly breath as her pleasure piqued and she cried out, her eyes rolling back and her body tensing and twitching against him.  Her mind went completely numb as the bodily sensation of her orgasm took over her entire being.  Her legs finally failed her and she collapsed into him, her hands and forehead resting against his chest.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, his hand gently stroking her head.  His massive arms were tense as he held her, strong and almost protective.  Despite how the lyrium affected his behavior, he somehow managed to make her feel.. safe.  Was this a dream…?  Another impossible fantasy that her imagination mercilessly designed?  No.. She felt his heart hammering inside of his chest as he held her against him.  That was a real heart beat, _his_ heart beat.  Her entire body trembled and even now, she still ached for him.  The warmth pulsing in between her thighs hadn’t at all subsided.  “Cullen..” her breath shook, her body shook, she didn’t know if she could wait any longer.  Whatever little resolve she previously possessed, he had utterly broken her of it.  “I need you..”

Cullen took a step back, letting her hands remain on his chest so she could steady herself.  He loosened his trousers and pushed them down past his hips until they fell to his ankles.   Gently taking her hand from his chest, he lowered it to his member and wrapped her fingers around its base, having her stroke him slowly.  Ailla’s chest rose and fell with her quickened breaths as she glanced down to marvel at him, her eyes widening at how thick and warm he was against her palm.   She tightened her grip around him as she continued to stroke up and down his length, chewing at her bottom lip.  Cullen tilted his head back, groaning, and she reveled in the sound.  It aroused her immensely knowing that _she_ could draw that out of him.

Ailla wanted to hear more.  As much as she wanted him to take her right this instant, she reserved to wait a little longer.  At the moment, he wasn’t restraining her in any way so she took this opportunity to lower herself onto her knees before him.  She kept her gaze on Cullen’s as he glanced down at her, unable to hide the hint of surprise in his eyes.  “Ailla, what are you-”

He interrupted himself with another deep groan.  She took the head of his cock into her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around it, sucking on it gently as she continued to pump her hand along his shaft.  “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasped, sweeping her hair away from her face and gathering most of it in his hand as he rested it at the back of her head.  Her eyes never left his as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, his tip barely knocking at the entrance of her throat each time she moved her head forward.  She moaned around his cock, savoring the feeling of his velvet skin sliding along her tongue and lips.  He was so unbelievably hard in her mouth and she could only imagine how it would feel when he was finally inside of her..

Ailla could feel herself getting wetter as she inched closer to his base, relishing in each groan that sounded from his chest.  “Fuck,” he cursed again, his breathing growing heavier by the second.  The desire was aflame and flickering within his irises.. Or maybe it was the red lyrium.. Ailla was nearly tipped over the edge as he started to thrust into her mouth, gripping at her hair so she could no longer move.  He forced himself deep into her throat and she suppressed the need to gag, focusing instead on the sound of ecstasy that reverberated from his throat.

Without warning, he pulled himself out of her mouth and Ailla gasped for air.  He reached under her arms and yanked her up to her feet before shoving her hard against the wall.  He hiked one of her legs up, keeping it elevated with a strong arm.  “You’re driving me absolutely mad, woman,” he growled, the hunger in his eyes as fervent as ever.  She felt him move her panties aside and trace the tip of his cock up and down her slit.  She shuddered in anticipation, the unbearable ache in her pelvis returning.

“Beg me,” he ordered.  His body was so hot against her that Ailla could already feel a thin layer of sweat forming on her skin.

“Cullen, please...” she whined, gripping at his shoulders.  Her heart was a hammer beating frantically at her breast bone.

“Please, _what_?”

“Please, Cullen, fuck me!” she cried, the desperation dripping from her tongue.  “Take me, Commander, please, fuck me!”

Cullen roughly grabbed the front of the panties and ripped them clean off of her before burying his cock deep inside of her wet, warm cunt.  Ailla inhaled sharply, her voice caught in her throat due to the sheer pleasure that rocked her entire body.  He filled every inch inside of her, stretching her walls more than she could have ever imagined.  It was almost too much for her to take.  In one swift movement, Cullen lifted her other leg and wrapped them both around his waist, pinning her against the wall.  He didn't give her much time to recover from his original intrusion.  As soon as she had her arms securely around his neck, he slammed into her again, forcing out another wail of ecstasy from her lungs. 

"Fuck, Ailla, you are so tight," he grunted as he continued to pound her into the wall, breathing raggedly through his teeth.  Soon enough, he fell into a luscious rhythm, thrusting in as soon as she came sliding down his shaft, only to send her right back up. His hand was at her throat again, squeezing harder than before, barely giving her any room to breathe.  

Ailla was losing her mind to the euphoria, each penetration sending a shock of pleasure surging into her abdomen, eliciting moan after carnal moan.  At first, she felt a hint of fear at how constricting his grip was around her neck but soon enough, the concern melted away.  The lack of air clouded her other senses, compelling her to focus only on each brutal entry he made into her body.  

"Maker, Cullen, don't.. stop..!" Ailla pleaded, her voice barely sounding past the compression on her throat.

As if just to spite her for giving _him_ an order, he stopped abruptly and pulled out, leaving her feeling utterly empty in the wake of manhood.  He loosened his grip on her throat only to slide his hand to the back of her neck.  The air and blood flooded to her head all at once, blackening her vision.  Just as she thought her body was going to fall limp to the ground from the sudden rush to her brain, Cullen stepped to the side and gave her a light shove toward his desk.

Ailla was barely able to catch herself on the edge of it before he took a handful of her hair, pushed her down and bent her over, pressing the side of her face against the wooden surface.  He gathered her arms and folded them behind her back, holding them together tightly with one hand, the strength behind it only creating more cause for her arousal.  She hardly had enough time to register what was happening before he impaled her again, the thickness of him spreading her walls even further with how he had her body subdued.  

The unchaste, wicked pleasure overwhelmed her as he ravished her like a beast, his engorged cock searing into her repeatedly.  His hips smacked loudly against her arse but the sound was drowned out by her enraptured howls and his feral groans.  Her wet lust dripped along her inner thighs as her soaking cunt swallowed his cock again and again, absolutely ravenous.

“Scream for me, Ailla,” he growled, punishing her with each thrust.  “I want the entire fucking world to know that you’re _mine_.”

She screamed out his name a dozen times over.  “I’m yours..!”  Ailla sobbed, the pleasure that was rapidly building inside of her becoming excruciating as he carried her to the edge.  A few more moments of this and he’d push her right off of it, sending her into rapturous abyss.  “Cullen, _oh_ , Cullen, I’m yours…!”

Her clenching walls must have warned Cullen that she was reaching her limit; he slowed his pace, easing himself out of her.  She whimpered at his absence, unprepared for the sudden cessation.  But then he gently turned her over flat on her back, sliding her up a ways against surface of his desk before climbing on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows so his weight wasn’t on her.  

Cullen’s eyes were gentle again as he searched her face, bringing a hand to her cheek and stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.  “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breathed before tenderly kissing her.

Ailla tried to remember how to kiss, half-delirious from the heat that still throbbed between her legs.  She welcomed his tongue in past her lips and he was taking the time to explore her mouth now.  His hand cupped one of her swollen breasts, squeezing it gently as he rolled a hardened nipple into between his fingers.  A soft moan from her throat muffled against his mouth, his gentle shift making her heart swell and ache inside of her chest.  

He pulled his lips away just enough to whisper, “I want to make you come again, Ailla..”

Cullen slowly sheathed himself back inside of her, stopping only when he was as deep as her body would allow him to be.  Ailla inhaled in a soft gasp, savoring the sensation of every inch of in cock gradually filling her once again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He crushed his lips against hers for another sultry kiss as began thrusting into her, long and deep, letting her feel his entire length with each insertion.  This man was unraveling her, thread by thread, inch by inch.  Unrestrained, she smoothed her hands up along his chest, revelling in its density, feeling his muscle tense each time he slid into her.  Her hands traveled over his shoulders to wrap around his neck.. but she froze as her fingers brushed against his lyrium-infected wound.

Ailla broke away from his lips as she exhaled a ragged breath, her eyes brimming with tears.  “Oh, Cullen…”

His lips were soon replaced with his hand as he clamped it over her mouth, muffling her stunned yelp.  Her eyes widened as his gaze leered into hers - the red, wicked gaze of lyrium.  The beast had returned with a vengeance.  Cullen gradually quickened his pace, driving his hips into her harder again and again and again.  Ailla squeezed her eyes shut as her body was overtaken once more by the pleasure he ruthlessly inflicted upon her.  She arched her back, as if that may help to absorb the constant impacts of his hips.  It didn’t.  As his pace became more and more unrelenting, her moans grew louder, uncontrollable, but they were effectively muzzled by his hand. 

The blood was thrumming through the veins in her head, the pressure in her abdomen taking no time to build again as he continued to pound into her.  She was close, so close.  So close, she couldn’t take it anymore!  Cullen’s entire body was tensing and she knew he was closing in on his own release as well.  Ailla’s insides were on fire, growing hotter by the second, until they finally erupted, sending shockwaves of pleasure all throughout her entire being.

Cullen removed his hand from her mouth as she tossed her head back, screaming out her orgasm.  Her body convulsed beneath his, overwhelmed by the continued collision of their hips.  Maker, she couldn’t take it.  The pleasure was sharp and agonizing - it was too much. But he wasn’t stopping.  "That's right," he growled, "Let all of Skyhold hear you, let them know what you sound like while you come for me."  His words sent her head spinning.  She clutched at his upper arms, as if she would lose herself completely if she dared to let go. Finally, with one last deep thrust, Ailla felt Cullen’s body turn rigid and he released a strained cry, deep from his chest, as he spilled every drop of his hot seed into her.  

Ailla’s screams hushed down to quiet whimpers as the ache finally began to subside, feeling his cock twitch and throb against her clenching walls.  Their entangled bodies were drenched in sweat, a wave of lethargy hitting them both. Cullen collapsed on top of her, still careful not to put all of his weight onto her.  Ailla’s entire body felt weak and limp and she didn’t know how long it would be until she could move again; she laid there beneath him, completely and utterly undone.  Her head was swimming, as if she couldn’t quite believe anything that happened tonight

Cullen was hunched over her, his face buried into her shoulder and it wasn’t until then that she realized he was trembling.

“Cullen..?” she quietly called to him, stroking a hand through his hair.

“Maker..” his whisper came out thick and strained.  “Forgive me.. Forgive me, Inquisitor..”

Ailla’s eyes widened.  She gently placed a hand beneath his chin and lifted his head so she could look into his face.  She was stunned to see that his eyes were glossed over, regret replacing the hunger and lust that filled them only moments ago.  The stricken look on his face told her he had finally come to his senses, and she felt her heart ache again.

She pressed her lips against his, tenderly, speaking softly to him between kisses, “It’s okay… Cullen, I forgive you… it’s alright…” Tears built up quickly at the corner of her eyes, droplets streaking into her disheveled hair.  “Oh, Cullen…”

Fear gripped her heart as she truly wondered if everything was going to be okay.

 


End file.
